Greatest Love
by RedDragonX
Summary: SxE AU-Set two years after the events of DotD, the world has molded into something much different. Danger still lurks in the darkness as one dragoness attempts to deal with the overwhelming hatred that has consumed her. Hatred that will endanger everyone-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with the Spyro universe. This story is being co-authored with Rurikredwolf and is going to feature some intense adult situations and teen habits. As well as violence and swearing so be ready.**

* * *

**Greatest Love**

**Prologue**

Rain drops pounded against dull, pink scales. A young dragoness of only sixteen or seventeen felt her side grind against the rough column. Her heart was pounding as if with every drop of water which fell from the heavens. Having no true concept of where she might be, all she could possibly do was wander around the dimly lit grounds. Hoping that she might miraculously stumble upon her own chambers.

"Unnggghh...Gods..." mumbled the feminine creature while lurching forth. Drool slowly dripped down from her fangs; although they were easily hidden by the heavy wetness smashing upon the earth. Attempting to keep her balance, her efforts were not successful as her maw smashed against the rocky ground.

Small groans and whimpers stumbled into the air as a deep rumble from high above rolled across the landscape. She coughed what must have been her afternoon meal upon the rocks. Small mixtures of blood and stomach contents were washed away with ease as she felt her mind begin to swirl once more.

What were once beautiful scales were dampened and seemingly acquired a more darkened tone. She couldn't imagine how she managed to wind up in this position, but flashbacks were starting to pour in as she remembered the dark entity that had approached her.

"It was.....it was for him...."

…_.It was only for him...._

…_.Spyro...._

_

* * *

  
_

"Seriously Spyro there is no way you could have done all that. You're what.....fifteen? Sixteen?" asked the smaller jade dragon from behind. A purple dragon, and indeed young at that, dragged his heavy paw across his maw with a sigh.

"I'm not telling the story again...seriously...you figure that the first hundred or so times would get through." he responded as his crossed the courtyard. Two years, two long years had passed since he defeated the one known as Malefor. The Destroyer's fury was repaired through a miraculous last ditch effort within the world's core; revealing a planet that was both new and familiar.

Many believed that all the dragons were dead. Not counting the few Guardians that remained and the two young ones of course, but as it turned out, following the fall of Malefor many long asked questions were answered.

"More dragons? That isn't possible is it?"

"It's possible...I mean...with Cynder's reign before and then the rise of the dark one...I could see why they would go into hiding..."

"The world is going to be much different now...isn't it?

"What is this...between us?...."

"I....I'm sorry Spyro......I must go..."

"It was only a moment...you understand.."

"How....how could you..."

A new temple was built by the moles, just outside the limits of Warfang City. Within these walls all dragons were accepted. At least two dozen started to arrive over the next two years. All hailing from different corners of the earth. This was something Spyro wasn't at all use to...and it was even worse for Cynder as many went into hiding due to her past actions.

The death of Ignitus spurred on his brothers to make a better world, a more civilized world. Somewhere that generations to come could actually walk and not fear what was behind them. Although many looked to Spyro for leadership and guidance, he was far too young to hold any deep responsibilities.

The power of the Arch Guardian passed on to Terrador, but only through much tension and ill feelings, however. An order was presented forth to shred all anarchy from society. Clan leaders were quick to start dividing up territory. After all...it was a whole new planet right?

Needless to say it wasn't long for new conflicts to start breaking out. The Cheetahs and Wolves were constant annoyances these days…but the good thing was that no situation had resulted in all out war. At least not yet.

Since Spyro wasn't old enough to lead, he could only be used as more of an inspirational icon; something for the other dragons to follow by example. Was it a life of perfection for him? Well that's what they wanted. They didn't want another incident....they didn't want another Malefor.

What better way than to make sure it didn't happen but to erase all evidence? The very name of Malefor was forbidden from speech, any usage of it would result in swift punishment. This wouldn't stop the memories though. This wouldn't stop the scars from dissipating. The world was horribly divided...and nothing would ever come easy.

All of this was insignificant to most. Dragons both young and old grew together to form the backbone of the new world order. This of course was not without faults. Many faults indeed.

Her name...was Ember. Pink scales that could cause blindness lined her body. A jeweled heart was pinned against her breast. Needless to say, she would draw many eyes from males. Although she was quick to not return such gestures, it was never a huge disadvantage.

"...Let's grab a piece of that tail brother..."

"...Hottest thing walking on four paws I'd say..."

"..You want to know how good she was last night?.."

"..Screw off...you couldn't get a female on top of you if your life depended upon it..."

Many rumors and many gestures passed about the grounds. Many believed that she could be a slattern…simply putting herself out for a few gemstones. Others didn't care either way. Who were they to judge after all?

She knew exactly who she was and that was all that mattered. Hailing from the southern regions, all she had was the guidance of one elderly dragon. She wasn't even sure if she was family or not...but since nobody else was ever there for her...it was the most comfort she could find.

Constantly part of the group, her bright eyes stared upon the developing scene. The entrance of the one known as Cynder, however, caused her to swiftly shrink into the background.

"Just leave him alone Lorena, he's answered enough questions for today." came the soft voice from in front of Spyro.

"Oh for heaven's sake stop being a babysitter Cynder and let him answer the question."

"No, he's done enough for today. Go find your kicks somewhere else if you don't mind."

Giving deep huffs, the group dispersed into different portions of the grounds. Some going to find sleep at day's end, while others went to pursue 'other' activities. Giving a small smile, the purple dragon turned his eyes forward to gaze upon his rescuer.

"I suppose I owe you one for that...thanks a ton." Her eyes never met his before she turned around.

"No need to thank me. You should go...I'm sure you have important things to do." was the subtle response before she continued to move away, her tail swaying back and forth. Spyro tilted his head before taking several steps forward. "Don't.....just go..."

"Why?...Why has it been like this....it's never been the same..." he spoke in both curiosity and sadness.

"It wasn't meant to be the same Spyro can't you understand that? It was one moment in time where nothing else mattered. I know it's like a typical male to ignore the obvious but this is just ridiculous."

"Stop....really....this isn't necessary."

"No it is necessary. Stop holding on to this illusion of you and me...let it go. It wasn't meant to be and that's final. Even now...all these other dragons...you have other chances...other choices...a different life. You don't want what I have to offer.."

"No...I really do...."

It came to desperation on his part...desperation for what he still couldn't have. The deflated purple dragon gazed upon the cold stones beneath his paws. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. He thought....he believed they would have a long and happy life together. Nothing is how he imagined it would be. Even his friend and adoptive brother Sparx had seemingly found his own place in this new world; that being in a rather distant hamlet of fellow dragonflies.

"Well I'm truly sorry to disappoint. You should get out of here before the fans think you've taken to the queen of darkness you know."

"Oh come on Cynder, you seriously think that they still think th..."

"I KNOW that they still think that. You've never had to deal with it Spyro. You've never had to watch your back everywhere you go in the fear that you are being ridiculed or possibly jumped. I've had those demons after me my entire existence!" shouted the black beauty with a vicious snarl.

"I know that Cynder. You're my friend first...I've always known that you're not what other perceive. I know you're not following Malefor. Hell we've saved this planet...YOU saved it with me.."

"That's enough Spyro. I know what I've done, and I was proud to do it with you. But that was the past..that was the moment. Please don't think more of it. I am your friend...you're my best friend. Please don't ruin anything that we have. Please.."

Small tears ran from the mighty purple dragon's maw, and it was pretty clear that she was doing the same thing. "But...I...don't leave me alone...please." he whispered so that only she could hear. Cynder let her sapphire eyes rest upon his broken form. It was sad..to see her friend and practical saver breaking down in such a way.

"Spyro..you know I won't leave you. I'll never be gone. No matter what happens I'll always be here for you..just not in the way you wish me to be."

She moved to his side swiftly and without a sound, letting her wing fall over his shoulder in a friendly embrace. "I'm sorry...I truly am Spyro. You've always been there...and you've always pulled me from the pit of despair before I could jump...please know that I care about you. Please remember me for who I was...and accept me for who I am today."

--

Tears continued to fall from the pair as storm clouds gathered over head. Not far off, a pair of blue orbs widened in shock and despair before clenching tightly to avoid visible tears. Sliding through the massive stone doors, the dragoness showed her one flaw. Her greatest weakness. She took great pride in her ability to ensnare the males, but this is one thing she couldn't conquer, and the only thing she actually wanted.

Keeping her vision plastered forward, she made her way through the corridors in hopes of finding something to take her mind off him. That, however, would be impossible.

"She gets everything...that evil two faced bitch...it comes so easy..." she mumbled quietly before rounding another bend.

"Ember...there you are. Been looking for you all night. Listen here...Vex just told me about something new...something that can give you quite a jump. Some of us are heading out to the crater to try some...you're in right?" sneered the dragoness through her fangs before waving to some more of her impending victims.

Looking behind her with a soft glance, she gave a deep sigh before clicking her fangs. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Come with me and you'll find out...trust me, this stuff will make ALL your worries go away."

Usually she wasn't one to give in to what she knew was just trouble..but for once in her life she found that she didn't care about consequences. He was still there...still in the back of her mind. Taunting her...tormenting her. She wanted him gone...if she couldn't be hers...then she would force him to go.

"Ummm..yeah...yeah let's go. Please.."

"Trust me..this will be worth your while."

The crater was the one place the teens could go. It was the place where the adults would never see...not that they would care. Believe it or not this new world wasn't anything like the old...if anything it was possibly worse. Teenage dragons mingled and conversed about a vast array of subjects. Who's dating who, who has the newest high, what they could do to get in trouble, and very rarely subjects involving study or seriousness.

"Here here ladies...who's ready to have the most extreme high of your lives...come one come all."

"Oh spare the dramatics and just break it out. Come on man I've been waiting all day for this. Break it out!" was but only one of the many comments thrown in the possessors direction.

Without delay the green dragon who possessed some rather sketchy characteristics pulled a small brown sack from his side. Females clamored in excitement as males gave small bellows of anticipation; a small circle resulting around the dealer. Granted, some others only scoffed in disgust and found this as their cue to make discreet exits.

"Ladies and gentlemen..I present to you new from the west....Charcoal." with that he spilled the contents of the bag upon a large rock in the center of the crater. "Now please follow these specific directions."

"Aww bullshit...man this stuff is easy.."

Ember watched from the back of the crowd as dragons her age started sniffing the black contents. This made her extremely uneasy..but her inner pain continued to gnaw at her. Before she had her turn she felt a paw on her shoulder. Her eyes turned to meet those of the seemingly crazed provider.

"You want something even better...follow me. I've got a special gift for you." spoke the dragon with a smirk. Ember was deeply disturbed by him…in both appearance and mindset...but of course her brain didn't care. The hurt was still too great to bear.

"Sure...um...where..."

"Just follow me. Let's get away from this mob." said the stranger before turning and opening his wings. Ember was quick to follow him into the air as he led her out of the crater and back towards the temple grounds.

"Wait...I can't do anything there...it's sacred.."

"Oh hush..trust me nobody is going to find evidence with this. I know you want to erase some memories...this is just the way to do it. Also very handy to wash away what you can't have." his yellow eyes looked back at her but she only avoided his gaze. Why was she doing this again?

Landing firmly within the temple walls, he quickly trotted through a nearby arch, Ember hot in his heels. She couldn't see anything...it was only darkness.

"They tell you that darkness is the wrong course...that it's the evil taking hold. Honestly they couldn't be more wrong. Darkness thrives in every heart no matter how much you attempt to avoid it. It's part of you...and it's part of me. Don't avoid it...accept it...and you will find no limits."

Ember shrunk away in relative fear before a bright light broke through the thick blackness. "Over here young one."

She turned her eyes to see the dealer resting in front of large copper pan. Managing a rather nervous smile, she moved forth and rested on her haunches opposite of him. Inside her thoughts were raging. It no longer mattered what was right and wrong...what was good and what was evil didn't compute. All she wanted was to be invisible. Just wanted to forget it all.

_...I am a ghost..._

"Okay...so ummm...what's so special about all this?" inquired Ember as the dealer smirked in delight. Pulling another pouch from his side, he poured it into the pan. After dropping all the contents, he placed his paws below the copper plating; proceeding to heat the substance. She watched in curiosity as the black smoke started to climb aloft.

"Well don't waste product...start sniffing...trust me you'll enjoy it."

Ember didn't hesitate as she closed her eyes and pushed her muzzle into the fumes. Inhaling deeply, she felt the blackness seize her senses and send her mind spiraling into the abyss. She didn't feel anything...she couldn't sense anything. The only thing that she knew now was the high.

"Nnnnnggg...yes....mmmm...."

The dealer watched on with shining eyes as the dragoness descended into anarchy. Her senses now completely ensnared to his doings. Once bright blue eyes were now hazed and rolling about like pinballs.

"You are holding great inner pain. A curse that you are forced to carry simply because of one thing."

Embers head was spinning as her vision was clouded with seemingly limitless colors. Her form was sprawled out across the stone tiles as every twisted word muttered from the dealer sunk into her mind.

"Yes....yes.............because......it's her..."

"Yes it is. It is her. She's the one bringing this misery down upon you. She's the one who has the one you never will, and that will never change my dear Ember. The only one who can make it change is you...and I can help you. I can make your wildest dreams come true. No illusions...and no tricks. No strings attached. I can give you all that you desire."

She only clenched her fangs together tightly before clasping the edge of the bowl, drool seeping from her lips. "Tell me....tell me more...I want her....I want her gone...nnnng...I want her dead..."

A fanged smile danced upon the twisted dragon's lips. Her wish would be a reality. Soon, everything would be just as she asked it...and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Let's make a deal...."

Ember happened to blink from surprise. Her fuzzy mind was trying to wrap around what he was saying. A deal? It was so simple…what more did she have to lose? However, just before she responded, she managed to focus her eyes for a split second when she opened them and was…surprised.

The dragon had changed. He was no longer standing on four legs, but on two legs with a large black cloak covering his entire body. The cloak was so black that it even made the Charcoal a lighter color…and that was saying, or seeing, something.

Orange eyes with black cat-like pupils glowed from inside the hood. "I apologize, but my true form would draw attention." Ember looked at the figure with disbelief. She really had to be high. Something inside her made her laugh insanely. "Anyway, do you really wish for your desire?"

"Yes…yes…her dead or gone…but him….I want him…." She said greedily, watching as the figure held out a furry claw. It looked very rough, as if the very fur would slice her scales open.

"Don't worry, Ember." Ember dimly noted that it knew her name. Her head hurt so much, "I just want to help. I won't kill Cynder but…she will no longer love Spyro or see him as anything other than a dragon. She'll be who she was intended to be with nothing to remember." It explained.

It was good enough. Cynder without a memory is as good as dead for her. So long as she didn't interfere, Ember could care less. Maybe as revenge, she could set her up with someone horrible. Without thinking, she lifted her claw up and the figure grasped it. The fur cut into her scales, but her dulled senses barely felt it.

Once she did that, she felt extremely tired. After Ember released her claw, she fell instantly asleep. Her pain lifted from her heart and for once, she felt better. Her final thoughts were one of hope, rather than one of sadness. She didn't even see that the figure had disappeared in a pillar of light…

* * *

**A/N-Been a long time since I've put anything down on paper but after seeing most of the section these days I think it's time to get back into it. This is not just my story, Rurikredwolf is working on it with me so be aware that he will also be receiving credit. Anyways this is going to be a story about someone who I never thought I would do a major story around. That of course being Ember. I like the Cynder pairing and everything but I find it majorly overused now. Wanting to try something different, Rurik and I are choosing to develop the character who was once the only option Spyro ever had to pair with. Anyways it's going to get more complex so if you enjoyed then stick around for the next chapter and get ready for a pretty wild ride. Thanks for the read.**

**CYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is Rurik. Y'know, the other author in this. Oh and to those who wonder if it is going to be SxC, why don't you take a look at the pairings listed, ok? Then you won't have to ask stupid questions. Oh, and if you could, do try to say what you liked or disliked about the chapter or story from now on other than 'GOOD IDEA' or something. **

**I don't own Spyro and nor do I want to own the Gary Stu. Ephiral is literally copyrighted to me.**

* * *

Ember awoke slowly, her head hurting. Her eyes wandered around a bit with confusion, not recognizing her surroundings. She couldn't remember what she did last night, but her claw had a sharp pain in it. Lifting it was painful. Fighting past the pain, she saw that it had bled a lot and that there was some mark on it. It was too bloody to make it out.

A dull memory in her head occurred in her head as she remembered holding claws with some cloaked figure. Some more memories came in when Ember thought of this. Something about Cynder, Charcoal in its powdered form, and a deal. Sunlight shined in her face. It was too bright and she shielded her eyes.

Rolling over, she shakily got up and vomited. After doing that, she suddenly felt better. Not better enough to remember everything, but at least she could walk. Her claw was still tender to the ground. Hobbling down to where she thought was the right direction, she discovered that something was indeed there. It was the temple that looked oddly familiar. Curiousity arose within her and she went inside to smell an awful scent. Flashes of a party came to her as she walked in.

Remnants of a party littered the ground. Spilled bowls and other objects were scattered everywhere. Charcoal was in certain locations, staining the ground black. Ember's paw throbbed again when she stared upon it. She didn't even get a chance to look around further before thunderous footsteps came from behind her. Turning, she saw a massive green dragon staring down on her.

Ember suddenly felt very tiny.

"What are you doing?" The green dragon inquired as he spotted her claw before she could hide it, "Where did you get that? Explain." He demanded.

The dragon before her was called Terrador and he was the Earth Guardian of this temple. Muscles ripped through his body as if he worked out at least three times a day, but he had a certain thinness to him that attracted females: Ember herself would have been if Spyro wasn't there. The Guardian had scars on his chest and one eye seared shut from an attack not too long ago. His horns were curled and his tail ended in a club that could send enemies flying.

"I fell." Ember answered simply as she glanced down at the exposed claw. "Honestly." She lied.

"And what were you doing here?"

"I thought I heard something. It must have been you." Ember responded flirtatiously. She had no real emotions behind it, but she wanted to get out of this as quickly as possible.

Terrador stared at her for a minute and went further into the temple, examining a piece of charcoal, "Some were partying quite hard here if they were using Charcoal." Ember's heart froze. Did he know? "We managed to get the ones who were too intoxicated. They are now being questioned. Normally we wouldn't do this but with Moneybags running around…"

"Moneybags?" Ember asked as she limped over to the older dragon.

"Yes, Moneybags; A Kingpin of Crime. He owns a large mansion out in the forest that he made his servants build. He also captures females on the streets and forces them to be his whores. However, he is a bit of a clumsy idiot. Still, I would advise not being alone at night."

Ember mentally freaked. She had heard of females going missing, but now that she knew the truth, she freaked out a bit and felt the rest of her body grow cold. Images of what could happen to her flashed through her head and that nearly broke her. Terrador seemed to catch onto this.

"Don't worry Ember; so long as you don't go out at night, you will be fine." He then had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at her, "I'm surprised you still have your hatchling name. Your actual name is still waiting." He told her.

"I like my name right now." Ember said.

"Very well."

--

Cynder awoke.

Her bright blue-green eyes looked around the room that she was in. It was so unfamiliar to her, yet it was very at the same time. The thing she was on was very comfortable and she didn't want to move from her position she was currently in. Cynder's mind was very foggy and only distant voices swirled in her head. It was way too confusing…

Reaching out with a claw, she felt the soft ground and growled contently until she saw the size of her claw. "What the!?" she exclaimed as she saw the size. It was so tiny! She was an adult, so how did this come out? Checking the rest of her body, she found that she was in the body of a mere hatchling. This had to be a trick.

A clatter of clawsteps came as a purple dragon came into the scene. "The purple dragon…" she murmured under her breath.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" He asked with a concerned tone. It sickened her.

Before she responded, she thought for a second. If he is asking what was wrong with her, then something happened to make him think that they were friends or whatever. This could be useful. She decided to play along for a while.

"Nothing." She said simply before mentally slapping herself. All of the training that she received and she _still _used that as an answer.

"Ok."' Spyro said before taking a long glance at her. She gave him the 'what' expression before he shook his head and left. "I really do feel that way." He said.

Something clicked in Cynder's mind. Yes…that would work…

--

Ember walked down the streets once more, keeping a wary eye out. She was still spooked about what was said before; she was Spyro's and no one else's. The thought of the purple dragon made her sigh with both lust and infatuation. If only he would see her the way she saw him. She would love him to no end and will always do so, no matter what.

She could see them getting to be mates and having a child. Cynder wouldn't be a factor so it should be easy. All she needed to do was find him. She knew where he lived and bristled at the thought that that bitch Cynder was in the same room as he. It was so unfair!

Ember soon realized that she had strayed from the temple and started to head back when a rustling of leaves caught her attention. Fearing it to be Moneybags or someone who worked for him, Ember freaked and ran away from the source with speed that even startled her. She nearly tripped when she heard a female voice yell 'WAIT!' from behind her.

Turning around, Ember relaxed a bit before tensing back up. It was a female brown Kangaroo…with lacriations and bruises all over her body, but focusing from between her legs. If she didn't already hear of the term 'rape', she would have never guessed what had happened to her. Instead she stood paralyized as the kangaroo hopped over to her and shook her shoulders.

"Please, you have to help me! I just escaped from Moneybags and no doubt he wants me back." She said frantically. "I heard there were dragons here and I hopped over as fast as I could. I could have taken a few if I wasn't already…"

Ember nodded, not knowing what to say. "The temple is right here, er…." She didn't know her name.

"Shelia." The kangaroo said before hopping over to the temple. "You may want to come too…I can hear them coming."

Ember wasted no time in following her.

--

"You WHAT!?"

Terrador was standing over the kangaroo and dragoness as if they had both done something terribly wrong. An expression of shock crossed his face as he peered down at Shelia's wounds and grunted with displeasure. No doubt he felt as horrified as Ember did at that moment.

They were in the medical wing of the hospital in a private chamber that the earth guardian had suggested for privacy. There was a small table that the kangaroo occupied and a few bowls that both dragons took. Other than that, the room was very bland with only three torches in it to give off the gold-brown look to the walls.

"Yes." Sheila said as she looked at the bandages that covered her wounds.

"Impressive…and you say that Ember here found you?" Terrador asked with a glance to the pink dragoness, who was not paying any attention at all.

_Spyro…if only you were here…_ she thought with a sigh, ignoring the looks of both. Her fantasies could never come true so long as Cynder was there. However, she shouldn't be anymore and he will come right into her claws.

On the subject of claws, her bloody one had stopped bleeding, but the mark on it was still unidentifiable. Too caught up in her claw, she failed to realize that the door was being barged down until there was a figure standing in the doorway. A fearful look on Shelia's face told her everything she needed to know about who had just walked in.

It was a brown bear with a monical that stood on two legs. Both claws rested on a cane with a giant purple gem on it. The rest of it was made of blue gems to signify his wealth. He wore a black fancy outfit that looked like it was custom made for his…large…size. Terrador knocked over the bowl to protect Shelia.

"Excuse me dragons, but do I belive that you have something of mine." Moneybags said coldly…

* * *

**Before you moan, we decided to keep the chapters short so updates won't take as long as this. Sadly, as I said before, life critically hit me. Normally my writing isn't THIS crappy, but I still have to get used to writing with a whole new set of characters rather than my own original characters. So stick with us on this and we'll try and get another chapter up shortly.**

**Please don't pester us with updates. I don't know about Red, but I will go slower if you pester me.**


End file.
